Senpai
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Ayaka Yorichi, who was a new student at True Cross Academy (Cram School). She has a crush and his name is Rin Okumura. She wanted to get to know him so she decides to make a plan.


**Hey minna!~**

**so this story is for my sister who requested this..**

**aye! Arigato for reading and I'm sorry if its short. I couldn't think of anymore ideas~ So please don't be angry . **

* * *

Ayaka Yorichi was sitting in class behind Rin, her crush. She had a crush on him ever since she started going to cram school, and wanted to ask him out, but was afraid to. She was always nervous and told Yukio how she felt since she was friends with Yukio. She hung out with Shiemi and Izumo.

One day, she decided to ask him out, but wasn't sure if she had the courage. She wanted to know how Rin was like first.

But, she had to become good friends with him. So she had a plan.

"Okumura-sensei," she said to Yukio. "Is it okay if I tutor Rin?"

He looked at her blank, staring. "Yes, if you want. Why are you asking, Ayaka?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Remember what I told you?" She winked. "I love your older brother, that's what." She smiled and sighed. "I really want to get close to him...and become friends...become lovers...and get married." She put her hand to her chest. "So can I tutor Rin?"

He nodded. "Sure. If you're really that desperate," he said chuckling. "Good luck." He said smiling. He dialed Rin's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? Oh, hi, nii-san. I wanted to tell you something. Ayaka Yorichi will be tutoring you from now on," he said winking at her. She blushed and looked away. "Tell me if he'll say yes or no."

Yukio stared back at the wall. "So? What do you say? Oh, okay. I'll tell her." He hung up the phone and smiled. "He said sure."

Ayaka cheered happily. "Yay!" She hugged Yukio. "Thanks." She went out of the classroom and went to their dorm. She knocked on it and Rin opened it. "Your name is Ayaka Yorichi, right? You're in my class?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She came inside the room and smiled. "I like your room."

He nodded, smiling. "It's not much, but thanks anyway." He scratched the back of his head. He smiled and opened his text book, sitting on the bed. He grabbed his pencil and notebook. "Now, shall we start?"

She nodded. "Yes." She opened her backpack and grabbed her textbook. "Now, I'll explain how the problem is going to be solved. First question: What is six times the number that equals 1,360?"

He shrugged. "Hmmm...I don't know."

She sighed. "Fine. What's six plus six?"

He smiled. "Twelve. I'm not that stupid."

"Hmm..what about six times six?"

He shook his head. "47?"

She stared at him in shock. "IT'S 36!" She bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just...I can't believe you don't know what six times six is... I'm not trying to be mean."

He smiled, also laughing. "No, no. It's fine." He said. "I get that a lot."

She stared at him. "Then that must feel sad." She hugged him. "But at least you have me here, because I'm a tutor!~" she smiled. "I'll show you the basics of multiplication, and division, and we'll solve this textbook problem in no time."

•2 hours later•

"Rin, we should take a break from tutoring." She said smiling.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, getting up.

"I'd love to. And just tea please."

"Kay, coming right up." He smiled and walked out of the room.

•••

Rin came back in the room with a tray, and had two tea cups in a saucer. "Alright, here's your tea." He tripped over some books and spilled the drinks. She scurried towards him and apologized "I-I'm sorry, I'll go grab napkins..."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine.." He held onto her arm. "Really, it's fine." He smiled and got closer to her face. She leaned in forward and kissed him. He kissed back and held her cheek. They both kept kissing until Ayaka broke the kiss.

"Wait," she said staring at him. "Do you want to do this on the bed..?"

He blushed. "Well..." He looked the other way. "I don't know how to...can you teach me, senpai?~"

She blushed. "Y-You mean teach you how to do it...? Okay..." She blushed and looked away. "J-Just wait a bit! I need to get fresh air..." She went out of the room and started fangirling. "Holy crap.." She said to herself. She took deep breaths and calmed down, walking inside the room. "Are you ready, Rin?" She asked smiling. He nodded. "H-Hai, senpai.." She walked towards the bed to kiss him. She took off her uniform and he took his uniform off too. They both laid in bed, and Rin was on top. He caressed her arm gently, licking her neck. She blushed and stared at him, holding onto his arms.

"S-Senpai..." He licked her breasts, massaging them. He kept massaging them and smiled. "I want you...to moan my name in pleasure..~"

She nodded. "R-Rin..~ I want more~" she licked his tail, sucking and playing with it. He moaned softly. "M-My tail..." He looked at her clit, and stared.

"R-Rin...I'm getting wet..." She moaned softly and blushed. She continued playing with his tail. He licked her pussy and licked the wet spots. "You're so cute, senpai~" he kissed her and she blushed, kissing him back. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he kissed her cheek. She smiled softly. "I want to finish this...another time..." She breathed softly. "Because I'm getting...tired..." She laid on the bed and went under the covers. He also went under the covers and cuddled with her. "You're so warm, Ayaka-san." He kissed her neck and smiled. She also blushed and smiled. "I love you, Rin."

He smiled cutely. "I really love you, Ayaka."


End file.
